


It Can Wait

by tealcoloredtrash



Series: We're In This Together [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: ARK: Extinction, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Jun could see the next question on the tip of Tatsuya's tongue, leading to a smaller and more peaceful smile splitting his face at the pure joy he felt just having this small talk with his boyfriend. It was humanizing for the most part, something that kept them both from being consumed by the dreariness and reality of their situation for the most part. It was simple, but helped them cope with the fact that they were alone in a world corrupted by a mutated hivemind that wanted them dead.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Series: We're In This Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, can you believe that my first fic over 1000 words is an AU for this dinosaur game?
> 
> No? Well me neither, but it was fun and cute so expect more in the future!
> 
> I really do hope that you enjoy nonetheless, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Sometimes it shocked Jun how well he could sleep nowadays, especially considering he now slept under an all too bright sun that made him shield his eyes and while being all the more thankful for the cool shadows from the tall, decrepit buildings around him in this sanctuary. He supposed it was a case of being tired from all the preparation and work he’s been doing recently with Tatsuya once they arrived back here on Earth, but it still left him wondering if the lack of a day and night cycle would lead to tougher sleep in the future, the ravenette only being able to sleep when being bearhugged close by his already sleeping lover’s chest only to be awoken first thing the other left to patrol the area.

Or perhaps that’s just his craving to be held speaking loudly in his thoughts as he tossed and turned in the small cot that he shared with Tatsuya, trying desperately to be comfortable and sleep before they both investigated the sunken forest area that was found upon trying to avoid the grossly corrupted creatures that called the wastelands home. It left a sick feeling in his stomach the first time they had taken the leap of faith into that place. At first they marvelled at it all; you didn't really see forests like that on this Earth anymore unless you were in those ARKs, a majority of the area they explored instead being replaced by cracked soils, sulfur pools, and the occasional Element disturbance that left him and Tatsuya covered in more shallow scars than he’d like to admit. As they explored the forest, however, the horror of seeing those weird elemental growths in the distance and a cave entrance filled with blue crystals, something that was all too familiar given his time on other ARKs before returning to his home planet left them both nervous for what was to come from it. Considering the scattered notes from previous explorers before them, they both knew the implications, and it made Jun physically turn to lay on his back as his thoughts continued to consume him.

The more he thought about it, Jun figured he should actually get up from his comfy spot on the bed before Tatsuya came back. He had crops to check on, as well as ‘animals’ he had to make sure were fed before they left for that forest. Soon, a smile spread on Jun’s face as he instead found himself reminiscing on an old conversation he and Tatsuya had when they first met in relation to their new small army of tamed creatures, chuckling softly before going back and making a mental checklist of things he should probably doing as well before Tatsuya returned.

(“Dinosaurs.” Tatsuya corrected him once as they seated themselves on a pair of raptors. “It’s strange to call them that though, isn’t it? It implies that they are still extinct. They're just normal animals now aren't they?” Jun would reply, his hand reaching over and scratching the chin of his own mount nonchalantly. Tatsuya didn’t respond, instead turning his head and shrugging at the response as he checked the supplies in his bag. “I guess…” The other murmured, leaving a chuckle to come from Jun before they set off again.)

As Jun finally willed his annoyingly sore body to at least sit up, he perked up at the distant and familiar sound of metal padding around on concrete, followed by a loud, warped, noise that was then soon followed by a groan. Well, so much for getting a head start before Tatsuya got back from his patrol. As his lover approached, his signature Featherlight perched atop his shoulder and singing peacefully despite the jostling from the damaged, robotic mount beneath them. When Tatsuya finally noticed Jun, they stared at each other for a moment before Tatsuya spoke.

“Oh uh… morning?” Tatsuya greeted hesitantly, watching Jun yawning with a small smile directed towards him as he hopped off the crackling Enforcer to allow it to use the Element Dust it used as its fuel to slowly mend the cracks on it’s metallic shell and breaks in its wiring.

“It’s always morning, Tacchi.” Jun mused, earning a quick and amused huff from Tatsuya as he unpacked whatever he found on his patrol or picked up from the broken and smashed up automatons that seemed to litter the Sanctuary. Jun picked up the good deal of scrap metal that he picked up, and had to remind himself to check if they even had any fuel for their forges….

“Very funny.” Tatsuya began lightly, a faint smile gracing his face as he watched Jun rise from their shared cot with a stretch before traipsing his way over to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before sifting through the items Tatsuya dragged in. Tatsuya was silent for a bit before he remembered to keep talking.

“I didn’t wake you… did I?” He asked carefully, Jun shaking his head with a sweet smile and a hand full of random salvaged electronics. They had a lot of these now, perhaps they should stop scavenging these things from those Defense Units, though maybe Tatsuya had something planned for them later.

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’ve been up for a while, I just haven’t left the bed is all.” Jun was quick to clear up, watching the immediate relief on Tatsuya’s face as he dumped the scrap metal he could into the forge to be casted later. Despite that, Jun could see the next question on the tip of Tatsuya's tongue, leading to a smaller and more peaceful smile splitting his face at the pure joy he felt just having this small talk with his boyfriend. It was humanizing for the most part, something that kept them both from being consumed by the dreariness and reality of their situation for the most part. It was simple, but helped them cope with the fact that they were alone in a world corrupted by a mutated hivemind that wanted them dead.

“How long were you up?” Tatsuya asked quickly, almost as if to try and fill the silence that Jun was happy to erase.

“Not long. I was going to get up sooner to get some chores out of the way before you got back.” Jun added, already feeling a stare from Tatsuya that told him more than necessary about how his other half seemed to feel about letting or making Jun take care of such things by himself. Once Jun shut the storage chest they kept the electronics they scavenge, he waved him off with his hand before going back and picking up the small sack of silicate and silica pearls that were likely pulled from the nearby corrupted monsters that wandered the wastelands. Tatsuya opened his mouth to argue that he could do their ‘normal’ little chores, but Jun beat him to it.

“I figured you'd be tired.” Jun cut in, Tatsuya immediately clenching his jaw. Although he was silent, he definitely wasn't happy about making Jun do the chores, which was simultaneously very sweet of him but also very infuriating for someone who wanted desperately for Tatsuya to just sit down for once and relax. Softly, Jun sighed as he watched Tatsuya stiffly retrieve jars of oil and setting them near their Fabricator.

“I wouldn’t object to you helping you know. You know I don't like getting the food for our creatures unless it's fish for the piscivores.” Jun hummed, looking towards their little pack with squinted eyes as the sunlight peeked through the building in all the wrong ways.

Their pack was a strange mishmash of creatures at this point, a majority of them being the last survivors of their journey across the other ARKs before being brought along to Earth with them to help give them a great headstart that Jun was sure they needed considering the dire circumstances this place was already in. There was a wyvern that they had hatched and raised in that massive desert ARK, similar to the smaller one here that either failed to leave or was meant to protect some life still on Earth. It was by far the one they relied on most and was especially favored by Tatsuya, who affectionately mimicked the little whoops and snarls it made, and was currently still resting off the injuries from their last outing that involved a little too much fighting for any of their liking. In a similar state was their Rock Drake, another creature they had raised from the egg when they were fighting through that malfunctioned ARK that led to life evolving from within a massive sprawling cavern. It didn't surprise him when Tatsuya also gladly attached himself to the creature over the time they spent there.

There was their pack of raptors here as well, Jun noted, all named after characters from a Sentai show that he and Tatsuya seemed to be able to bond over talking about despite not ever meeting before coming to the ARKs. He figured a long while ago that they both must have come from around the same area and time, something that was incredibly lucky given the details of the past survivors before them that left their mark on the ARKs before they lived here. There was a girl from Australia, another from Ancient China, and even a man from the Roman Empire if he remembered correctly. It was just another small detail that helped Jun keep some sort of normalcy here, he couldn’t really imagine their relationship if Tatsuya came from any other time.

(“Phoenix Ranger Featherman huh? I remember watching that as a kid…” Jun noted, almost astonished that Tatsuya would even know about that little sentai show considering it only played in the late 80s. Tatsuya nodded with an embarrassed blush that made Jun’s heart melt. “Y...Yeah, I watched it a lot as a kid too… It used to be my favorite but….” Tatsuya trailed off nervously before shaking his head and making their newly tamed raptor stick closer than it had on the way back to their base. “Well, it’s not a bad thing, Tatsuya. I think Red Hawk is a cute name for it!”)

Still, Jun had to note as he continued to get lost in his own thoughts and observations, he supposed that even if Tatsuya was a cowboy from the wild west he couldn't have argued with being around another person. He had friends in Sumaru, and he even had some others that joined them on the first ARK they woke up on, but he still had yet to see any of them here on Earth. It scared him, truly, he doesn’t know what came of them after they ascended from the desert ARK. He remembered seeing traces of them on the ARK that malfunctioned, namely a torn up set of clothes from a deserted base that looked similar to the stuff that one Visual Kei person designed themselves that made Jun’s heart sink. Still, he supposed he had to be grateful that Tatsuya was still there with him to keep him grounded, and he just had to hope that those other three were alright, even in another life.

The only other things to have survived with them as they went from ARK to ARK was his Otter and Tatsuya’s Featherlight, a remnant from their original ARK and their last adventure respectively and acted more as pets then they were functioning members of their team like the Ankylosaurus that they tamed recently to help in gathering resources, or the Tyrannosaurus that Tatsuya almost lost his arm and life trying to tame so they had something a bit better than just the raptors when it came to fighting those monsters outside the walls of the city they resided in. Even then, he supposed they just needed something that wasn’t a huge, hulking reptile to keep them grounded and provide something that was a bit more normal.

Well, more normal than what a wyvern, feathered drake, and other reptiles could provide.

“Jun.”

Tatsuya’s voice pulled Jun back, the smaller of the two jumping at the suddenness of his voice as he looked over to be met with warm brown eyes contorted in confusion and slight worry for his partner. How long had he spaced out just looking at their creatures, Jun wondered. After a moment of confused silence, all Jun had to do was hum to show Tatsuya that he was here and paying attention, the other humming back as he quickly tied his hair up.

“I was saying that their troughs are still full, and we have more in the fridges.” Tatsuya explained quickly, Jun’s eyebrow lifting in surprise. Well he supposed that was a blessing unaccounted for, it made things easier when they inevitably came time to leave the protective bubble that the city and their open air base seemed to offer. It just meant they didn't have to worry too much about taking what they could in the future, leaving them just a few other things to do at the moment, like-

Both of them flinched at a loud crash from just outside the city limits, followed by other duller crashes that vaguely sounded as though it came from above as it was protected against by the strange bubble that somehow covered the decrepit city. All they could do was stare blankly as the meteors continued to crash around them, leading Tatsuya to grumble softly and Jun to shrug his shoulders.

“I guess… That scratches all of our plans today…” Jun noted, Tatsuya huffing in slight annoyance with crossed arms that picked at the gauze that stayed a lot cleaner considering the wound it covered, the ravenette was almost afraid that it was just going to keep bleeding for a while longer. Without a word, Tatsuya seemed to reluctantly sigh and just accept the forced moment of relaxation, carefully extending a slightly bruised arm with a whistle to get his Featherlight to carefully climb its way to his hand before peacefully flying towards where their bigger creatures seemed to be resting or peacefully grazing around the area without going too far from the overhang they decided to call their home for the moment. Although it wasn't even whistled to either, his otter seemed to weasel its way from under the covers, chirping and squeaking as it went to go chase after the Featherlight, or even go in the fountain that their Tyrannosaurus seemed keen on protecting.

“Tacchi…?” Jun called out with a growing sense of worry that was quick to be replaced with relief and amusement as Tatsuya instead flopped onto their cot, a dramatic sigh being sounded from the brunette and earning a wide smile and soft chuckle from Jun.

Playfully, Jun found himself standing above the cot, watching as Tatsuya pulled the tattered covers over him and stare at Jun in an almost expectant manner.

“May I join you?”

“I’d be sad if you didn't…” Tatsuya mumbled with a played up emotional tone as a response to Jun’s much more playful question, earning another sweet smile and a chuckle as he joined Tatsuya and was immediately brought in close under strong, scarred arms. Did Jun want to sleep again right now right after he already woke up not too long ago? No, but he supposed he would humor Tatsuya while he was tired.

Suddenly, the crashing noise of the meteors outside and above them seemed a lot less noticeable as they both lovingly murmured their goodnights together, pressed together close while being ever thankful that they were still together, even if it was in a world ruled by towering monsters that wanted them dead.

And with that, Jun figured that they still had a whole day to do what they needed to do. For now, he just wanted to take in the domesticity that came with being in love with one Suou Tatsuya.


End file.
